


惡魔的植物與天使

by Ziyu



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziyu/pseuds/Ziyu
Summary: 想想如果高壓下的植物（惡魔的功勞）第一次遇到天使。





	惡魔的植物與天使

作為克羅里的植物盆栽並不是一件容易的事，你必須要兢兢業業的遠離葉斑與白粉病還有克制自己晚上不要排出太多二氧化碳，因為那雙黃色的蛇類瞳孔就像老大哥一樣看著你。

偶爾在克羅里心情愉悅時會在威嚇外附加恐怖的睡前童話（當然是植物版），沒有幸福快樂的結局，只有被地獄烈火燃燒、丟進永遠照不到太陽的陰濕之地，或是被攪成木漿後倒水裡這種淒慘下場，為了讓自己不缺少些什麼部分地活下去，克羅里的植物無不每天自我督促。

有這樣的主人，它們可以說是全倫敦最兢兢業業的一群了，從被買下那一刻就無師自通學會何謂恐懼，以及對主人克羅里的敬畏之心，如果有聽說哪裡的植物因為壓力過大患上精神疾病，那可以毫不懷疑地肯定它們身在克羅里的公寓裡。

當克羅里的植物與阿茲拉斐爾初次接觸時，它們終於從長久以來的壓抑氛圍中解放了，這次經驗可以說是十分美好，美好到足以放進它們目前一生的幸福精選集裡，畢竟克羅里在上啊！它們每天都活在高壓環境裡。

「你居然有養室內植物。」阿茲拉斐爾第一次進到克羅里公寓注意到的是這件事，他一臉容光煥發的和善，輕撫植物在壓力下被迫盡心盡力而顯得茂盛的綠葉。

「天使，別對它們太好！你會慣壞它們的。」克羅里大喊，植物聽到主人的吼聲開始集體顫抖，這反應已經成為條件反射，就像巴洛夫的狗那樣，葉片搖晃的沙沙聲在房間內迴響。

「孩子們都需要這些，這樣才能健康長大，別那麼凶，親愛的。」天使安撫抖到葉子都要掉下來的萬年青盆栽，讓它覺得自己得到了愛的救贖，也許它可以嘗試看看一夜長高兩公分，它突然有那個信心。

「我還是養出了全英國最茂盛的盆栽，停下你那到處發散的愛，嬌慣從來不會有好結果。」克羅里看到植物的葉子不斷往天使身上湊，用眼神威嚇那些不知分寸的傢伙們，那可是他的天使。

「它們是最戒慎恐懼的盆栽，這是不健康的，孩子們該快樂成長，這樣他們會生病。」阿茲拉斐爾沒有聽話停下對植物灌注愛。

「它們都沒——有——病！」惡魔不高興地嘶嘶，這是當然，有病的都消失在不知道哪裡的垃圾桶裡，植物更努力將枝葉往天使身旁靠，克羅里覺得自己被背叛了。

「我說心理的，可能只是現在只是還沒有。」阿茲拉斐爾說，他撇到一旁的«植物故事集»（安東尼•J•克羅里著），「你居然還講故事給它們聽嗎？」但是他皺了皺眉，覺得這大概不是普通的那種。

「那是床邊故事，為了能讓植物成長得更好。」惡魔自豪的揚起下顎，那是他從網路上看到的理論，意外激發了他的靈感，他當初還考慮錄段水琴的音效作為背景音樂，只是他覺得那不符合他的品味，他不能接受那種不合諧音在他的公寓迴盪。

「可是……」阿茲拉斐爾看到蘭花因為長了葉斑被拿去餵地獄獵犬的故事，先不說地獄獵犬吃不吃草，這內容顯然一點都不適合作為床邊故事，要造成對象的心理陰影可能還差不多。

「行了，你不會是想要整晚都跟我討論育植方針吧。」克羅里翻了個白眼，將阿茲拉斐爾帶離開植物所在的房間，盆栽只能眼睜睜看著自己的主人把那可愛又善良，從來到克羅里手中後初次給予它們愛意的生物拉進臥室裡。

盆栽們一致認為那大概是主人新養的寵物，並在克羅里消失在他們眼前後爭論著那個白嫩的生物到底是小羔羊還是兔子，由於無法定奪最後它們決定跟著主人稱呼那個軟綿綿的物種為「天使」，不過不久後它們就發現天使不是寵物，因為主人並不捨得恐嚇他。

「克羅里，你在做什麼！」驚呼從臥室裡傳出來，然後慢慢變得像是在掙扎呻吟，最後變成帶哭腔的討饒，小小聲叫喊著克羅里名字的聲音斷斷續續的從房裡傳來。

「主人一定在虐待他，那哀嚎感覺太淒慘了。」剛剛那盆萬年青哀傷的感慨，其他盆栽也難過地抖了抖葉子，從葉緣泌液出幾滴水珠。

「不，這是愛！」新來的玫瑰否定了其他植物的臆測，它揮動自己的葉子試圖引起大家注意，「我在花店時聽說過，這是人類表達愛意的方式。」

「你才剛來，一定還不了解我們的主人，他簡直就是個惡魔，你真該看看他從我們身邊帶走同伴時的表情，還有……」一聲拔高的尖叫讓眾植物沉默下來，如果它們有手大概都會在胸前畫上個十字。

隔天一早，天使扶著自己的腰從臥室走出來給自己泡了一杯熱可可，嘟囔著「那個老蛇」、「壞惡魔」之類的詞句端坐在沙發小口啜飲杯中的液體，喝完再把空馬克杯沖洗後倒放在瀝水架上，他再次回到沙發後發現自己沒有任何事能做，但他又不想再進到臥室裡。

「我可以幫你澆水嗎？」阿茲拉斐爾移步到房門口對著還賴在床上的伊甸園之蛇喊，為了不被拖進床裡再做上一回而離得遠遠的，後者從棉被裡伸出手擺了擺算是同意，可能還含糊的說了句「不要慣壞他的植物。」

天使將綠色噴水器裝滿自來水，轉緊瓶蓋，他可沒有打算把剛剛的提醒當一回事，畢竟愛不是什麼不好的東西，不是嗎？他全身散發出溫暖柔和的光芒，哼著歌壓下手柄，水霧從噴頭冒出打在綠色葉片跟土壤上，他想起那段在外交官邸當園丁的日子，花草都被自己養的枝葉扶疏。

克羅里不知何時開始靠在牆上看著阿茲拉斐爾澆灌植物的身影，肌肉緊實的小腿從浴袍下擺岔出，他默默看著天使的一舉一動，直到對方用滿是愛意的語氣誇獎「約翰跟馬太長得真好。」時才忍不住打斷他。

「看在撒旦的份上，你用十二門徒幫我的植物取名字？」克羅里皺起眉，不認同的看著天使，惡魔的室內植物可不應該這樣稱呼的，起碼也要叫利維坦或是梅菲斯特之類的。

「不是全部，像它就叫小刺刺。」阿茲拉斐爾捧起一旁小盆栽，他手裡的迷你仙人掌突然覺得自己可以在多努力一點、再多一點，因為天使真的好好而且它喜歡他，「噢！天哪。」天使驚喜地看著綠色頂端突然冒出的紅色小花。

「撒旦啊，你對它做了什麼！」克羅里揮動雙手，著急地走近阿茲拉斐爾。

「也許是讓它變得更漂亮？」阿茲拉斐爾仔細地注視著那朵先前還不存在的、精緻多瓣的花，憐愛地說，「我就說它們會需要愛。」

克羅里盯著天使柔和且驚嘆的表情眨了眨眼，「好吧，也許你是對的。」他說，可能是投降，或只是單純的寵溺。

惡魔笑了笑把仙人掌從阿茲拉斐爾手中移開，接著吻上了他的天使，同時植物也第一次從克羅里身上感受到那種溫暖的情感——愛。


End file.
